1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray fluorescence analyzer and an X-ray fluorescence analysis method for performing X-ray fluorescence analysis or the like of a surface of a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray fluorescence analysis is used to perform qualitative analysis or quantitative analysis of a sample by irradiating the sample with an X-ray emitted from an X-ray source to detect, with an X-ray detector, a characteristic X-ray (fluorescent X-ray) emitted from the sample, and by obtaining a spectrum from energy of the characteristic X-ray. The X-ray fluorescence analysis enables the non-destructive and quick analysis of the sample, and therefore the X-ray fluorescence analysis is widely used in manufacturing process management, quality control, or the like. In recent years, precision and sensitivity have been increased in the X-ray fluorescence analysis, which enables trace measurement. Accordingly, the X-ray fluorescence analysis is expected to be more widely used as an analysis technique of detecting especially a harmful substance contained in a material, a composite electronic component, or the like.
By the way, in the conventional X-ray fluorescence analysis, it is necessary to manually adjust a focus (adjust height) while observing a sample in an optical manner so that a distance between the sample and the X-ray source (height in z direction) is a constant value, which lowers working efficiency. Therefore, there is disclosed a technology of setting the X-ray source and an optical system to be coaxial with each other so that the focus adjustment of a sample is performed by the optical system automatically (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-274518 (reference numeral 39 of FIG. 1)).
In addition, in the conventional X-ray fluorescence analysis, it is necessary to adjust an X-ray irradiation position by moving the sample in the apparatus in the x-y direction while observing the sample in the optical manner, which also lowers the working efficiency. Therefore, there is disclosed a technology of irradiating the sample with a laser beam emitted from a laser disposed in the vicinity of the X-ray source so that the X-ray irradiation position can be observed as a laser spot by the naked eye for facilitating the positioning (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-329944 (reference numeral 9 of FIG. 1)).
However, when the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-329944 is used, if the laser beam is emitted also while the sample is being optically observed, the laser beam may form a bright spot that disturbs the observation or tires the eye of an operator. In addition, the work of manually turning off the laser in this case is troublesome and lowers the working efficiency.
On the other hand, when the distance between the sample and the X-ray source is adjusted by an automatic focusing device, there is a problem that an adjustment range is narrow (10 mm level) due to the focal depth.